1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to terminal pressing mold assemblies, and more particularly, to a terminal pressing mold assembly with separable claws.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of transmission lines are widely used in different industries and different electrical facilities to enable quick transmission of data, signals, and electricity. The application of transmission lines speeds up receipt of information and renders daily life more convenient than ever before.
In a conventional manufacturing process of transmission lines, it is necessary to press an electric wire against a connection terminal so as for the electric wire to be connected to other electrical facilities or transmission lines via the connection terminal. Pressing an electric wire against a connection terminal entails positioning the electric wire in a groove 93 of a fastening element 91 (seeing FIG. 1) and then pressing the electric wire and the connection terminal together using a pressing element 92. The fastening element 91 and the pressing element 92, which are well known in the related art, have their own drawbacks. For example, an electric wire thus pressed against a connection terminal by means of the fastening element 91 and pressing element 92 usually ends up being stuck in the groove 93 of the fastening element 91, and has to be eventually removed from the fastening element 91 by hand or by a tool. As a result, the conventional manufacturing process of transmission lines is time-consuming and unfit for automation.
After long use of the fastening element 91 and the pressing element 92, the wire-contact surface of the groove 93 of the fastening element 91 is likely to crack because of fatigue, and cracks thus developed in the fastening element 91 prevents an electric wire from being tightly pressed against a connection terminal to the detriment of quality. Ultimately, the defective fastening element 91 has to be replaced, and thus production costs increase.
In view of the above drawbacks of the prior art, it is imperative to put forth a terminal pressing mold assembly with a fastening element effective in receiving therein and removing therefrom an electric wire and yet unlikely to crack.